This invention is concerned with compounds of gold, and particularly a gold(III) acetate, a method of making gold(III) acetate, and a use for gold(III) acetate.
Gold compounds have been used in printing and for depositing conductive gold lines in microelectronic circuits. For example, M. E. Gross, et al. describe, in "Laser-initiated deposition reactions: Microchemistry in organogold polymer films," Appl. Phys. Lett., Vol. 47, No. 9, pp. 923-925 (Nov. 1, 1985), a bright gold screen ink consisting of a mixture of gold(III) chloride reacted with sulfurized terpenes, resin binders, essential oils, and base metal brightening agents. A quartz substrate coated with this ink has been exposed to the output of a laser to produce micron-sized gold features by decomposition of the exposed film.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,627, Richard J. Puddephatt, et al. describe a method of depositing gold using volatile organogold complexes. These complexes are described in gold with alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, or aralkyl groups. The complexes are vaporized in a vacuum and gold is deposited by decomposition of the vapor on the hot surface of the target.
In "Laser Chemical Vapor Deposition of Gold," J. Electrochem. Soc., Vol. 134, No. 10, pp. 2616-19 (October 1987), Thomas H. Baum describes the laser-induced pyrolytic deposition of gold from dimethylgold acetylacetonate and from two fluorinated derivatives.
Conductive gold is widely used in microelectronic circuits and there is a continuing need for new gold compounds and methods of using these compounds to provide different capabilities for using gold in the fabrication of such circuits.